A letter
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: Natsu gets a letter from his Mom and the Guild Memebers read it, witch cuase a chain of events that may or will Lead to the fate of Fiore ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

It's a regular day in the Guild and by regular I mean, fights, drinking and crazy attempts of doing stuff that would kill you or turn you into something with a tail! Get the picture? Good.

"So how's the rent coming along Lucy"? Mirajane looked at the slouched over girl who only said "Why do you always ask that, you know the answer"!

Mirajane only giggled as she kept serving drinks, "Mail Call" Happy flew in with a bag of letters and started droping them every were, of course this way nobody could find theirs, and one letter fell into Lucy's lap.

"Huh" Lucy looked at the letter "This is addressed to Natsu", she said aloud, "Speaking of witch, were is the flame brain" Gray was standing on the right of Lucy. Then Cana said " He hasn't got come in yet ,Gray you clothes".

"ACK, Not again" Lucy looked over the letter with curiosty, who would send a letter to Natsu? "Lucy, what have got there" The master sitting in his regular drinking a beer.

"Oh Master, it's a letter addressed to Natsu" he opened a eye to this, "Really"! Lucy was confused "Does Natsu not get a lot of mail" The master took another drink of his beer.

"Well its suprsing whats more is what happened when somebody tried to read his mail" The master batted a eye at her.

"Why's that" Wendy was sitting on the left of lucy Mirajane answered her "We really don't know why, it's just that Natsu is very personal about it".

"LETS READ IT" Happy flew up Lucy was like 'You traitor!' Gray and Mirajane were curious two as was a few other people listening in on the conversation. "Wonder who sent it" Cana took another drink, Lucy looked at the envelope "Uh its said it came from someone named…Maria Hindo"? Gray luahged "Ha, bet its some chick that has a crush on Natsu", Wendy looked at Charlie who could care less.

"You should be ashamed of yourself this is Natsu's personal life, and we should respect it" the master finished his beer, "Oh Master I know you want to know too" Mirajane smiled at the small old mage.

"Yeah, read it anyway"! Lucy started to take out the letter and unfold the paper. "Read it out loud Lucy" Happy was eager to hear it.

Lucy nodded "Um…Ok, Dear Natsu My name is Maria Hindo and you probably don't remember me, I know you may have received this letter or some like it many times, I'm sure you busy and all but please respond because I…am…" Lucy froze starring at the papper.

"Whats wrong Lucy" Wendy put a hand on her shoulder. "This is-" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" everybody looked to the sound of the angry voice. Standing in the doorway to the guild was a very pissed of Natsu.

"N-natsu" Lucy clutched the piece of paper, Natsu started to walked towards them, his face full of rage "Hey Flame brain calm down" Gray got infront of him and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, Natsu grabbed Gray's arm "Gray…SHUT THE FUCK UP" he threw grey over his shoulder and continued to get closer to them.

"Natsu is everything ok?" The master was serious, about this, but Natsu ignored him he focused on Lucy, he grabbed the paper, skimmed it over, and then burned it.

He was silent, his hair covered his eyes "Lucy…." She was shivering, as the whole guild watched this, Natsu was never like this "Did you read it", he head fell to her hands and she weakly replied "Yes…".

Natsu turned to her with disgust "YOU WHHAAATTT!" he then burst into flames as he roared in anger, Lucy along with everybody else was really scared "YES I READ AND I'M SORRY" tears began to roll down Lucy's eyes as she held up her arms in defense.

Natsu raise his fist as if to hit her "DAMMMIT" instead of hitting her he crushed the ground beneath him, everybody was still, and Natsu's flames began to dye down, and he too seemed to calm down.

He was breathing hard, Lucy still trembling with fear "N-n-natsu I didn't know I didn't mean to." Natsu didn't say anything, he just clenched his fist's "Natsu!" The master broke the silence "I do not understand your anger; you don't have to tell us who this Maria Hindo is but-" "….." Natsu had mumbled something under his breath "What?"

Natsu locked eyes with the master "She's…my mother" the guild was suddenly filled with a chorus of "WHAT"!

Natsu didn't move "Maria Hindo is my mother, my real mother"!

Erza was shocked "But how-" Natsu hadn't moved "The truth is my real parents…have been trying to contact me for over 9 years now!"

"9 years…" Wendy had a drop of sweat coming of her forehead "Well…why don't you go find them, you Idiot" Gray had recovered from the attack.

Natsu shot a glare at him "And why should I" Gray ran up to him and grabbed him by the collier "Because there you family, I would give anything to have my parents back"!

"Well unlike you Gray, my parents didn't die, they abandon me without a second thought"! Gray let go of Natsu's collier.

Natsu, grabbed his scarf and lowered it to reveal the scar on his neck, he pointed to it "THIS SCAR IS THE ONLY THING THEY EVER GAVE ME, NOW YOU TELL ME WHY SHOULD I GO BACK TO PEOPLE WHO NEVER CARED ABOUT ME".

Everybody was silent, Natsu sighed, he turned around as if to leave "See you later" he soon started to head to the exit.

"Natsu where do you plan on going" The master was looked at the back of the pink haired boy with serious eyes "Does it really matter" he kept walking?

The master only glared "It does, a parent must always know were there children are going!" Natsu stopped he clenched his fist and they cracked.

"Old Man, you may be my master…." Natsu spun around and pointed a finger at him "BUT YOU WILL NEVER BY MY FATHER".

With that Natsu left the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 3 reviews with in the first 3 days! Thank you to Lu-ChanFT, NxE-Forever, and Alsarina, Not sure if there will be any parings, I don't know what a Jii-chan is, but I'm asumming it's a parent, so let's get on with it! Oh and to the guy who flamed me, this is Fan fiction, this is just how I think Natsu got his scar**

Many years ago!

"Sniff, Sniff" Natsu laid on the ground his hands over his neck, sobbing. He looked to his dad standing over him.

"Daddy…Mommy" his father didn't say anything only turned away and then walked away leaving the child to die.

Natsu watched as his parent left, still sobbing he soon passed out due to the loss of blood. Soon a large beast, flew overhead, and spotted the child on the ground he landed on the ground, making dust fly everywere.

It looked at the small bleeding child, he murmured something in a different language, and Natsu soon woke up, to face a great big Dragon.

"Sniffle…" the dragon raised a eyebrow, "WAAAAHHHHH" Natsu was sobbing rapidly "I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY WAAAAHHHHH".

The dragons then spoke "Were are your Mommy and Daddy?" Natsu noticed the dragon "Uh…" The red dragon smiled "WAAAAAAHHHH" The dragon flinched back, what did he do!

"Hey…Kid calm down I didn't mean to scare you, Look I'm just a big silly dragon" The dragon started to do a weird dance that involved shaking his butt?

Natsu's crying began to die down as he saw the dragon dance, he then giggled. The dragon sat down snickering "My name is Igneel, what's yours?"

Present Natsu's POV

Natsu was walking through the streets of Magnolia, and thinking to himself 'How could they do that, I thought they were my friends'. "Agh, why did I get so mad! And they way Lucy looked at me…maybe I should go apologize".

He kept walking 'Would it really hurt to write back' Natsu had asked himself this question about a billion times. He tried to remember his parents, his home before he met Igneel, only flashes and blurs never clear.

"Maybe I should just go home…" Natsu then made his way back to his house, he went to bed without supper.

THE NEXT DAY

Natsu walked into the guild, everybody going about there daily lives, and few giving him awkward glances. He sighed as he saw Lucy at the bar hunched over.

"Lucy" "EEP" Lucy spun around fast to face him "N-n-natsu…" Natsu scratched the back of his head "Yeah, well I'm sorry for yelling at you all of you, for yesterday, it's just…my past is a sensitive topic".

"Um, Ok…Natsu I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to-" Natsu held up his hand to stop her from apologizing.

"Let's just forget about it, Ok…how about a Job"? Natsu pointed to the request board, and they walked over "It's your turn to pick, right"

Lucy nodded and skimmed the board 'Monster hunting no, protect a caravan no, stop a gan-Wha…' Lucy noticed a job that stood out in particular, and grabbed it.

"Lets do this one" Natsu looked at it, "You sure pays not very good, and why take out a gang"! She nodded at him "Common It'll be fun! Right happy" The cat was just finishing a fish "Ayuf".

"DON"T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL" Lucy pointed at him with her usual look of confusion.

Team Natsu, was soon on their way to do the job, Natsu was wearing his overcoat, the same one he mat Lucy in and like when he had it on, of course having motion sickness. Lucy looked at him worried he throw up. "Uh happy why don't you help him to the bathroom".

"AYE!" the cat started to drag Natsu to the back of the cart, and that's when gray said "Ok Lucy spill it, what are you up to?"

Lucy started waving her hands in defense, "Oh-what I'm not up to anythi" "Yes you are, your usually complying about how you need to pay your rent, so pick such a low paying job?" Erza looked at her arms crossed.

Lucy sighed "Ok the townwere headed to has the same address that the letter came from"! Gray and Erza looked at her in shock, had she forgotten how mad Natsu got.

"Lucy are you crazy, Natsu was this close to killing you" Erza was calm as she spoke, Gray nodded and said "Lucy, are sure about this" Lucy nodded with a drop of sweet coming down from her head. "Does Happy know"? Erza looked back at the struggling cat "Of course not that cat can't keep a secret to save his life"

They soon got off the, with Natsu sill feeling the aftermath of the motion sickness. Then Erza said "Let's go find the people who ask for our assistance".

The 5 walked through the town, dropping there bags off at the hotel and heading to the requesters house. Everybody was for some reason giving them awkward glances. When they arrived at the house Erza spoke to Natsu.

"Natsu wait out here and try to get some fresh air?" Natsu nodded as he threw up again, while the others entered the house, Natsu leaned against the wall finally starting to feel better.

As people walked by they gave him awkward glances, and when he sneezed or coughed they flinched. He noticed this "Geez, must not get a lot of visitors". He sighed as a group of guys walked by one saw him.

"Hey-ah, Darin was happ'n"? Natsu looked behind him, and then back "Uh you talking to me"? Natsu pointed to himself, The group got closer, "Oh sorry, confused you with someone else, later" the waved and then left.

"Weird…" Natsu said to himself as the others left the house, "Alright we know where they are, let's go".

The 5 soon walked down the street as a shadowed figure watched them from behind a building. They came to an old abandoned, warehouse.

"We should try and sneak in and-" Erza distracted by Natsu's full on sprint to the entrance he kicked the doors opened "HEY YOU THE GANG WERE SUPOSSE TO CREAM".

Lucy slapped her forehead at his ignorance, the building was full of goons maybe 2 dozen or so "Hey its that guy from erliar" on of the boys from that group.

Lucy looked at Natsu, did he know those guys "Well, well, we don't get a lot company around here, especially such hot ones".

They looked to the back, were a guy was sitting, he had on a blue hoodie with the sleeves torn off, Baggy pants, and a Baseball bat on his shoulder.

His hoodie covered his eyes, "Why is it whenever we go somewhere guys can't stop staring at me and Erza".

The leader laughed "I wasn't talking about you big boobs, that pink ones rather good looking" he pointed to Natsu.

Natsu was so confused, Gray pointed to Natsu "You thing this guy is hot, what are you gay". A vein probably popped on the guy's head. He took back his hoodie to show his face.

"I MEAN HE"S GOOD LOOKING, BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE ME, SO I'M GOOD LOKING" He pointed to his face, to reveal….Natsu's face, only he greeb eyes, and looked a little younger.

"This guy is Natsu" Happy slapped his cheeks "Uh… I think you mean, he looks like Natsu", Gray and Erza looked at each other.

"Um, why do you have the same face as me" Natsu scratched his head? The guy giggled "Does it really matter, your trespassers C'MON FIGHT-" Natsu finished his sentence "-ME". Natsu and the other Natsu charged one another.

Natsu's brought back his fist, and the other, took back his bat. "NOOO SSSOOPP IT" Everybody looked to the entrance, to see a little girl with brown hair, she was about 9 years old and wearing a dress. "Ashlee" the other Natsu said.

"LEAVE BIT BRUDA DARIN ALONE MEAN FIRE MAN" The kid started smacking her fist into Natsu's legs, Natsu looked at the guy "Uh, this yours" he pointed to the girl, he shugged while giving a week smile.

"Ashlee, I told you not to come here it's dangerous" she started crying as she ran to hug him.

"I didn wan big Bruda to get hurt"! Everybody was confused they, looked at the Natsu named Darin, who trying calm the girl down!

"Hey are you the gang cuasing trouble, or not?" Gray was glaring at some of the thugs, who were scared of him!

"WE'RE SORRY" soon all the thugs were bowing up and down, leaving Darin alone, saying you tratiors.

Lucy was looking at the two siblings, then spoke "Your last names wouldn't happen to be Hindo"? All of the mages looked at her in shock then to the two siblings.

Darin and Ashlee nodded at her "Yeah, I'm Darrin Hindo and this my baby sister Ashlee" Natsu shot a glare at Lucy, his eyes burning with anger, and his fist shaking with anger.

Lucy looked to her feet "Natsu plea-" "JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME" Natsu stormed out of the warehouse, while Gray and Erza took care of the thugs.

Lucy walked up to the two kids, and bent over "Her let me help you up" she gave her hand to Darin.

Who saw her tattoo, he grabbed her hand "YOUR MAGES FOR FAIRY TAIL" she was at first shocked then nodded "Uh yeah".

He let go of her hand, Ashlee was confused "Wait till mom hears about this!", "I take it you know who Natsu was".

He gave grin that looked like Natsu "I suspected, C'mon let me take to my folks, they'll want to meetcha".

The gang, except for Natsu, headed to a apartment on the end of town, were a Darin and Ashlee led them, Darrin opened the door.

"Here we are Home sweet home", the house was pretty basic, and looked somewhat like Lucy's "Darin, is that you!" a Womans voice could be heard at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, I'm home, and I brought some friends", soon a woman came out "Please tell me its not thos-" A middle aged woman, with thick pink hair tied in a ponytail, came out, she had green eyes, a neon green shirt, and black pants that were short at the ankles.

"Mark come quick" soon a man also middle aged, came out he had brown hair, with a beard, and was wearing a overalls.

"You're Mages of Fairy Tail, right?" Erza spoke first as always "yes, and I take it your are Natsu's parents".

"Well she is, I'm Darin's and Ashlees pop", Lucy and Gray looked at one another. Then Maria spoke "Um w-w-were is Natsu".

Lucy started scrathing the back of her head, feeling really stupid "he uh sorta ran off, after knowing that you lived here".

Both the parents sighed "Well I can't blame him, you all might want to sit down for this" All the mages and the two kids sat down in chairs and on couches in the living room.

"As Mark said, I'm Natsu's mother, and Darin and Ashlee are his two younger half siblings. If Natsu's told you anything about me, you probably think I'm some horrible person for leaving Natsu"

Gray then interrupted "Defiantly, how could you leave a child to die in the woods, its below dirt", Darin almost spoke but Maria stopped him "The Truth is, it's not because Natsu hates who me and his father, it's because he hates who he is!".

Erza was confused along with everybody else "Mom you've never told us about this, all you've said is that our Big brother, was a mage, but you never spoke of his child hood". Ashlee looked at Darin and then to her mom.

"Natsu's father, his true father is Galvin Doskoh", she was answered by a "What's", and shocked expressions. Erza then stuttered "G-g-galvin D-doskoh".

"But he's…" Lucy couldn't finish the sentence, "Galvin Doskoh, was the last line to the throne of Fiore, making Natsu his sone, means, that Natsu Dragoneel is the right-ful heir to the thron, the King of Fiore".

CLIFF HANGER, BWHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not adding in a while for those who have been waiting, lets just get this over with this**

NATSU'S POV

Natsu walked out of the town walking through the woods, trying to blow of steam "How could she, how could she even after I apologized" Natsu grumbled to himself. Natsu looked out he saw he was in the country; there were large grassy fields and a river.

What caught his eye was two people a father and his son fishing, Natsu's face was blank

THE PAST

Natsu and Igneel sat at the river beed, fishing poles hanging over the edge of the lake, "So Natsu tell me of your parents" Igneel asked? Natsu only giggled "Your my dad. That's all need" he smiled. The great dragon only smiled back, "Well if I am your father, then perhaps I should show a token of my fatherhood".

Natsu was staring at his dad blankly, "Here we are, close your eyes" Igneel ordered. Natus closed them, but started to peak "NO peaking".

Natsu's eyes were shut tight, after a few minutes he opened his eyes he had something white around his neck "What's this" he asked.

"That Natsu is a scarf-DON'T EAT IT" Natsu had half of it in his mouth, to tug it out "Natsu my son as long as you have that scarf" the dragon placed a gigantic hand on Natsu's head.

"I will always be with you"

PRESENT

Natsu tighten his grip on his scarf, as his fists shook as he held in in pain, his liped quivered as a tear ran down his face, past is clenched teeth. "I still have the scarf… so where are you…".

MARIE'S HOUSE

The room was quiet, nobody moved, nobody spoke, until a knock came on the door "I'll get it" Ashlee squeeled, she was gone for a few moments and opend the door with a hello "Mo-om" she half yelled.

"There's no need for that" said a voice as footsteps could be heard coming in, all eyes looked to the entrance to the living room "Natsu!" Lucy said startled, as the fire dragon slayer prince stood in the room.

Marie was speech less as a hand flew over her mouth "N-n-natsu" she said as tears started to roll down her face, "We took care of the gang, we're leaving" was all he said as he started to turn around.

"NATSU WAIT" Natsu shot around to see Marie grabbing his arm, "PLEASE NATSU WAIT p-please…" she fell to the ground sobbing "P-please wait".

"Your 19 years to late to make me wait" Natsu growled as he tugged his arm away "Natsu's she's your mother" Erza almost screamed!

Natsu didn't make I contact "I have no mother". "BASTARD" Darin roared at Natsu his fist ready to punch him. It connected to Natsu's face everybody gasped "D-darin" his father was in shock. Everybody was but Natsu wasn't even fazed.

"Or any brothers or sisters" Darin grabbed Natsu's collar "You no good lousy excuse for a brother, that's my mom, you made her cry, OUR MOM"!

"I know that she told you guys" Natsu looked at his friends, who couldn't make I contact "But did she tell you everything" he glared at Marie He shoved Darin off "Did you tell them what you did when he took me".

She only tried to hold back tears "NO matter how many times a yelled" Natsu's voice was turning into a growl "No matter how loud I cried". Marie's face was hidden by her hair "YOU STILL LET THAT BASTARD TRY AND KILL ME".

Tears started falling down Maries face, Natsu tried to leave again "I'm s-s-sorry…so so sorry" Marie smiled at her as she cried on the ground, Natsu looked back and locked eyes with is mom, remembering her younger face how it was full of warmth, he clenched his fists.

"I came didn't I" was all he said, Marie's face was a bit of shock and confusing "You asked me to come and I did, so were even" As Marie's last tear fell, a brief smile crossed her face. He left with those words, soon his friends followed.

Team Natsu took the train back to Magnolia, Natsu decied to walk home, alone. It was silent in the car, nobody spoke, nobody talked.

"So what now" Lucy asked Erza, Gray and Happy. "We got Natsu to see his mother, and thats that" Gray said, Erxa was silent then gulped "This is a lot to take in" she said with uncertiany in her voice.

"I mean c'mon this is Natsu were talking about" Lucy said tryin to ease th mood, "There's no way he's a prince".

"Aye, Natsu will be fine"

BACK IN FAIRY TAIL

"So back again" Mirajane said to the the 3 mages and 1 cat, "Were's Natsu" Lissana asked, "He-" Lucy started "He decided to walk home" Erza cut in. The Master downed his last beer, "Hmmm, maybe we can at last get some peace and quiet around hear". He said with a grin.

The Warm smile made the just returned mages relax, Gray decided to go hom, and Erza was already busy with her next solo job.

"I still won't be able to pay my rent" Lucy said as she banged her head on the table, "You know your face will get messed up if you do that" Mirajane said, with a cry from Lucy.

Mirajane only giggled along with her sister, "Would this be fairy tail" said a man's voice. All the woman at the bar looked to see a tall man, with a long spiky dark red beards, with dark pink hair, he wore a matching dark red suit,with a black tie, he wore a over coat, that went down low to his ankcles that was also dark red, the inside of the coat was black, his face was covered by a hat, that a business man would wear.

Hanging of his neck was a white scarf, "Yes this is Fairy Tail" said Mirajane with a smile, "Ah good, I heard you serve good food hear", he started to order food, and he sat down at the bar.

He looked over at Lucy and Lissana who eyed him "if I'm not mistaken you are…Lucy of Fairy Tail, the uh Celestial Spirit Mage" he said.

She Smiled "yeah that's me", "And you are Lisanna the Demon Lady's younger sister" Lisanna nodded.

His eyes then moved to Wendy "And what is your name little girl" Wendy was a quiet at first "Um..Wendy", He smiled under his hat.

"A dragon slayer, I suspect" she nodded "The cats a dead giveaway" he said pointing to Charlie who only gave a "HMPH".

He started eating the food, it wasn't just eating he was forking it down, "He eats just like Natsu" said Lucy, "And yes we have Salamander, tell me where is he".

Lucy scratched the back of her head apologetically "He won't be back for a while". He downd a drink "Oh, and at last there is the mighty Titania" Erza started to walk bye.

*SLAP* "EEEP" there was a long silence, all eyes were at the bar, and Erza had a really red face, "A fine mage with a find ass" everybody was in shock at what the man had did.

"He…HE SLAP ERZA ON THE BUT" Mako and Fried both screamed in terror, the master spewed out his beer.

"Did I do something" he said all eyes on him, Erza shot him a glare "Yes, Titania". Erza faced him she was silent "PREPARE TO DIE" she creamed summoning her DEATH GOD Armor, "Oh my" he said as she summoned a mass, and brought it down on his seat.

He only leaped over her and landed gently on the ground, She spun around and screamed and swung the mass at his head, *BOOM* she made full contact with his head "Is that all" he said.

The Mass was still in contact, he lifted his head, revealing a smile and yellow eyes. "How…" Erza said.

The man started to leave "Well ta-ta" he said, and headed to the door his hands in his pocket "Oh one more thing, tell Natsu this".

There was a brief pause "Tell him when the fires in his soul bunr brighter than that of his heart, I see him".

He then left.

A FEW HOURS LATER

All the mages were in shock at what happened "Ok what just happened" Gray asked, They were silent "Who was that guy" Erza asked, "I don't know but he was sure powerful", The all sat at the bar silent "And what did it have to to with Natsu" Wendy asked.

Then something came threw the door, It was Natsu "He I'm-SNIFF-SNIFF" he was silent, he started sniffing, "Natsu…" the master asked in Confusion.

"Were…Were is he" Natsu asked, "Uh…" Erza asked "WERE IS HE" he screamed, "WHO" Gray asked "I would recognize that smell anywhere".

"It was…Igneel" he said with fright in his voice

OK SO IT TOOK ME AWHILE IVE BEEN DOING A SIDE PROJECT, ChECK OUT MY LATEST STORY, FOR A JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED VAN: THE WRAITH OF TRI-STAR


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, GET READY FOR SOME MAJOR FANFICTION**

"IGNEEL" Natsu screamed, as he woke up, he was covered in sweat; he leaned against a tree, as he sat up, "What a weird dream" he said aloud.

He smiled for a moment only a moment "Igneel coming to Fairy Tail" (BlitZ: IT WAS A DREAM, the whole part with Igneel).

Natsu sat up and started walking, he dug his hands into his pocket, And looked to the sky "too bad it was only a dream" he said.

FAIRY TAIL

Natsu walked into the guild, everybody acting there regular selves "Hey, Natsu welcome back" said one of the Guild members, who was ignored

"What's heating him" the guild mate asked another "Maybe something on the last job", Natsu headed to the bar. And sat down, "Oh, Natsu welcome back how was your walk" Mirajane said soothingly. "Huh-what, oh hey Mirajane" Natsu said.

"I'll get you something to drink, kay" the barmaid walked off.

"Uh-hey.." Natsu turned to a very nervous Lucy, "Hey Lucy" Natsu said, Lucy only sat down, "Natsu…?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said, Lucy on fidgeted more in her seat, "Natsu this is serious" she said pleadingly.

"Here you go, Natsu" Mirajane handed Natsu some food wich he started to eat "Not to me" was all he answered.

"Oh, so that's what is" Mirajane said, Lucy shot Mira a fearfully glance, and Natsu was deadly serious, "Well master it looks like you were right" she turned to the old man siting next them, who had apparently just appeared out of nowhere to Lucy's surprise.

"Ho, ho I WON" he said triumphtly "Pay up" he shot a ugly glare at some of the Guild mates, "What are you guys betting on?" Lucy said frantically.

"That you and Natsu finally-" "DON'T SAY THAT" Lucy screamed cutting her off, "Why, A man has to proud of that" Said Elfman "IT Wasn't THAT EITHER" Lucy cried.

Levy and shadow gear team nodded "Then maybe Lucy just gave Natsu a-" "NOT YOU TOO LEVY" Lucy said with a shocked face.

All eyes turned to Natsu "So Natsu…" Jet and Droy along with other guys of the guild got around him "So, how was it" one asked "I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

*REJECTION* a few of them fell back "C'mon, Natsu Buddy, at least tell us what it looked like" or what it felt like thought a few of them thought.

While the many of Fairy tale badgered all the two Gajeel, Levy, the cats, Erza, and Gray, along with Cana and since Gray is there yep Juvia too.

"Erza-sama do you think the…" Wendy asked Erza "Of course not" she said, "Geez, that hot-head is a real idiot",

Gajeel turned his head *SNIFF-SNIFF* a few of them took notice "You smell that" he said with a growl, some of them lifted their heads "Smell what" Levy asked.

"Smells like the Council" he said "WHAT" almost every single guild member screamed in terror, All of them rushed outside, literally all of them, except one.

"Crap they really are here…what did we do this time…WHY US,WHY!" many of them shouted, sure enough they were surrounded by the Rune Knights of the Council.

They were led by Captain Laharl, from when they defeated Orceicon Seis "I'm Captain-" "WE KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE" he fell backwards by being interrupted.

"I don't recall doing anything out of the ordinary" said Makarov standing in front of Laharl, "The Magical Council has ordered the arrest of Natsu Dragoneel, otherwise known as Salamander of Fairy Tail".

The crowd parted for Natsu to be seen, "HEY, WAIST A SEC ON WHAT CHARGES" Erza roared, Natsu was silent "YOU HAVE NO RIG-" Erza had pointed a fist at the knights only to have Natsu's arm put her hand down.

"Erza stay out of this" Natsu walked forward, "Do you intend to resist" the Captain asked, "Tell me why I'm being arrested" Natsu asked?

"You have proven, time and time again you are a danger you not just yourself but to others, the Councl as degreed that you are to be dealt with", Natsu's eyes glared at Laharl, who glared back without fear.

"BULLSHIT" Elfman yelled "Don't take me for some idiot" Natsu said, "Oh, so now he admits it" said a majority, crushing Natsu's pride.

"I know why your arresting me, and honestly I don't care, I don't want it and never did", Laharl watched closely, at Natsu.

"The Council has-" he tried to speak but was cut off by coming face to face with Natsu, "Make another move against my guild, and you will see just how scary I can be" Laharl, didn't speak.

"ARRES-" "I don't think that will be necessary" all eyes turned to a short old man in a cloak, "CAN I FINISH JUST ONE DAMN SENTENCE" Laharl screamed at everybody.

"Whatever" the old man said waving Laharl off, he started to walk up to Natsu, "My, my you've gotten big" he said to Natsu "Hey, don't ignore us" Laharl said.

"Come, your Majesty your chariot waits" the old man said bowing, "I already told the-" "SHUT UP, BOY" said the old man slapping him.

"What was that for" Natsu said grabbing his face, the hand held up 3 finger "One, you need to be quite" 2 fingers reamind "Two It's my job" he held up one finger.

"Three, the King demands its" Natsu clenched his fists, "Galvin Doskoh is dead" a carriage came out from the crowd.

"You'll have to find out for yourself" he motioned to the carriage.


End file.
